Frozen Light
by Aisha Snow
Summary: The Digital World has fallen under a blanket of darkness. Gatomon's heart becomes victim of a darkness that was never truly buried within. Months of tortured ingrained this within her. As the darkness threatens to delete the digital world and corrupt Gatomon's pure heart, can the DigiDestined once more rise up to meet the challenge to save both a friend and the world?


_Hey everyone! Why can't Aisha focus on one story at a time? The answer is, she has a short attention span and way too many ideas. This one is written for the Novel with Prompts challenge. I used the prompt 'ignore' for this chapter. If Gatomon seems OOC in this chapter, it's intentional. I'm exploring a side to her never shown before in canon. Pairings undecided other than DavisxKen._

* * *

**Chapter One: Inner Darkness**

Pain. Suffering. Torture. Never before had darkness been so powerful in the likes of the digital world it had always been defeated by the powers of light. At the present moment light could not be seen at all it was all darkness and pain. Digimon were running for their lives being blown into several pieces. Chuumon and Sukamon were running in a burnt forest, trying to find a place where they could find safety an attack hit them both sending them flying separately in different directions. Chuumon shivered at the icy look in the digimon's eyes. The digimon raised his black sword and slashed Chuumon in two blood spilling around the tiny pink digimon as its body cut up into pieces and he was deleted.

"Chuumon!" Sukamon cried desperately trying to run to his friend hoping what he had just seen was a nightmare but sometimes reality is harsher than what we may see in our darkest dreams. As the gaze turned to Sukamon himself, his eyes widened and he ran in the other direction even though there wasn't any point to doing that.

At a far away distance there was a small cave inside it 12 digimon were watching what was going on. The digimon of light Gatomon shivered from what she saw happening to Chuumon and Sukamon. She walked over to Patamon looking to the others her blue eyes showed helplessness. To her, it was a reminder. Seeing such mercilessness reminded her of when she had been captured by Myotismon. The feeling of helplessness. No one to turn to, no one to give water when thirst is unbearable.

Patamon frowned hating to see his best friend look so miserable he wrapped his wings around her in comfort and held her in a hug. He knew it wouldn't do much considering he could sympathise with the turmoil she was feeling; with the turmoil no doubt all of them were feeling.

"What can we do? There has to be something we can do. But if we die, the digital world loses all hope..." Gatomon said. Her eyes held frustration. Irritation at being unable to do anything.

She knew the others felt the same though and she was most likely just burdening them by reminding them on what they couldn't do. But seeing other digimon suffer the way she had and only being able to watch helplessly was horrible.

A part of her yearned for Wizardmon. He always had the answers to everything, had always helped them when they needed it the most.

"It may be necessary to gain help from the Digidestined even though it seems downfall will reach even them they cannot possibly defeat this...I've always believed in you and them and that's why I'm doing what I have to. I will distract those dark digimon you guys make an escape go directly to the real world and...this may be our last meeting please save our world...we're counting on you." Leomon said.

Gatomon held in her anxiousness for their friend, knowing they would kill Leomon without mercy as well like they had done with the other digimon. This was mixed with some frustration at their helplessness. She wanted to go out and do something but knew Leomon also had a point. They needed to survive if there was any hope for the digital world.

"Thank you Leomon we'll try our best thank you for all that you did for us." Agumon said honestly struggling to keep his own emotions at bay which wasn't easy for him considering Leomon was one of their good old friends. Agumon turned to the others.

"Get ready to run faster than you ever have guys and try to remain close to one another," Agumon told the others with a grim expression on his face.

Gabumon held Biyomon close as she had begun to cry from all of what was happening.

Leomon went outside and the dark digimon turned towards him. Leomon held up quite a fight giving the chosen digimon time to run but one of the dark digimon saw them and tried to send a blast aiming it precisely towards Biyomon. Gabumon moved quick pushing Biyomon forward towards Palmon who grabbed her best friend's wing and ran as Gabumon was hit backwards by the blast being separated from the rest of them he fell off the edge of the cliff as the blast was surprisingly powerful.

"Gabumon!" both Biyomon and Patamon cried out for the loss of a close friend. Biyomon had tears in her eyes as Palmon pulled her away making sure they were heading out of firing range. Patamon felt tears in his own eyes as he caught a glimpse of Leomon being slashed by both sides.

Leomon's screams of agony ran in their ears even when they were far away from what was happening to their friend. Patamon held Gatomon close as they managed to reach a portal that would lead them to the real world. They managed to reach safety as the noises died down. It was uncertain whether the digimon had caught scent of their trail but they didn't want to risk it. All the digimon were crying not only for Leomon but for losing Gabumon.

"We're a bunch of cowards we're running away to save our own skin." Veemon said, his face having a scowl on his face.

This caused almost everyone to flinch at the reminder. It was clearly a sore spot for them all to think about that and to have it said so bluntly just made things worse for the whole of them. Gatomon frowned disapprovingly at Veemon. Davis would want him to encourage them. Veemon looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, giving everyone an almost apologetic grin.

"Sorry!" Veemon said quickly. "Davis wouldn't want me to think like that right?"

Wormmon rolled his eyes, partly amused that even now Veemon didn't think of how his words would affect others. "Oh Veemon...we know things are hard, but we have no choice you know that right?"

Veemon shook his head, his expression falling into a grimace. "There's always a choice, Wormmon. And I'm going to make one right now too."

Gatomon looked at him. "You're being reckless, Veemon. You saw what happened to Chuumon and Leomon. Davis would be distraught if something happened to you." That didn't mean she didn't agree with him though...

Veemon crossed his arms. "He'd be more disappointed if I made the wrong choice and didn't fight until the end. You guys know how he was with MaloMyotismon. How we were with him. MaloMyotismon killed his own comrades and trapped us all in illusions but we managed to come through because we didn't give up! I won't! Call me stubborn, call me stupid but I fought even when you guys were scared cause Davis believed in me. If he were here, he'd tell me the same. So I'm going out there and taking this head on." Before anyone could stop him, he ran towards where they had all come from.

Patamon frowned. "We have to go after..."

Wormmon didn't wait for the others and hopped after his best friend. "Veemon, wait for me!"

Armadillomon and Hawkmon exchanged glances before nodding.

"Let's go after them," Hawkmon said, looking worried. "It's what Yolei would want us to do."

"They are our team, after all," Armadillomon agreed. "We need to support them."

"Agumon, you guys and the others go meet up with our partners," Gatomon said. "We need to go out and support Veemon and Wormmon." Her eyes were hard and a part of her agreed wholeheartedly with Veemon. She wanted nothing more to avenge Leomon, Wizardmon, Chuumon and all those who had been hurt ever by any evil digimon. But no...not again. She had promised herself she would never...

Patamon nodded. "Yeah, we may have been part of your team before but Veemon and Wormmon need us right now so we'll go on ahead." He could hear some noise headed their way and wanted to make sure the others got to the real world safely.

Agumon bit his lip. It was bad enough having to leave Gabumon behind for the others' safety but leaving the others too. What would Tai do? He made up his mind at once, seeing Palmon and Biyomon clinging to each other. "Be careful. Hold on until we get back ok?"

The group nodded and the two groups parted, one being sucked into the real world, whilst the other headed off after Veemon.

* * *

"Veemon! Wait!" Wormmon's voice caused Veemon to come to a halt and the blue dragon digimon was surprised to see his best friend, somewhat.

"Wormmon?" Veemon stared. "Didn't you go with the others?"

Wormmon shook his head. "No way. You're my best friend, Veemon and there's no way I'm leaving your side since your dead set on doing this, I'm supporting you."

Veemon smiled. He had always known Wormmon was loyal and the two were close, but seeing that his best friend would go the extra step for him like he would for Ken made his heart swell. Truthfully, he had been a little uncertain about this plan of his but he knew he couldn't just ignore those digimon like this.

"Thanks," Veemon said. A grin was on his face.

"Hold your thanks, would you?" Another familiar voice spoke up and Veemon looked to see Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon there.

Veemon laughed. "So did I convince you guys to follow my reckless plans after all?"

Patamon chuckled. "Is that really a surprise?"

Veemon shrugged. "Well, sorta. I mean, I know Davis is leader but I didn't think I was. I was just going with what I thought was right though I'm glad you don't think I'm totally nuts or anything."

Gatomon's eyes were stony. "Not like your wrong anyway. They deserve to pay."

Patamon glanced at her. "Gatomon, are you okay?"

Gatomon blinked, a small smile playing on her features. "I'm fine, Patamon. So Veemon where do we go from here? Straight to the enemy or wait for them to attack?"

Hawkmon snorted. "Seeing the look on Veemon's face, I would guess he didn't plan that far."

Veemon flushed, rubbing his head. "Oh shut up, Hawkmon. Actually, maybe we could start by finding Gabumon? I feel bad we couldn't get to him before and we can't just leave him right? He's our friend too."

Wormmon nodded. "Biyomon seemed pretty distressed about that. We should ease her worries a little bit and Matt's too. I know Ken would be in a panic if that were me."

Patamon flew besides Veemon. "Then lead the way, leader!"

Armadillomon laughed. "Finally, we're doing something exciting."

Patamon rolled his eyes. "Cody would scold you for that, Armadillomon."

Armadillomon blinked and looked around, before making an innocent expression. "I don't see Cody here, do you? So it's fine, as long as we make it back in one piece right Veemon?"

Veemon gave him a thumbs up. "You bet!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "We'll make it in one piece definitely. Okay, let's search for Gabumon then."

The group began searching around the forest, although it wasn't easy especially as an attack headed their way.

Patamon's ears flickered. "Someone's coming!"

Gatomon snarled in an almost animalistic manner. "Let me deal with it."

Veemon frowned. "Gatomon. We're in this..."

"Don't give me that!" Gatomon snapped. "Just let me handle this."

Before anyone could speak, a DarkTyrranomon appeared from out of the bushes.

"Gatomon, let us all fight," Patamon said but she didn't seem to hear him or chose not to.

Gatomon snarled, jumping at DarkTyrranomon, a dark aura seemed to surround her right then.

"Lightning Paw!" Her usual attack may look the same, but a dark shadow left it surrounding DarkTyrranomon.

"Die," Gatomon said, venom dripping from her voice. Everyone...they were just like Myotismon, she wouldn't rest. She wouldn't rest till they were all dead.

Her claws grew longer and she wrapped them around DarkTyrranomon's neck, causing him to let out an agonising yell of pain.

"Gatomon stop!" Veemon tried to tackle her, but the dark shadow surrounding the other digimon threw him back.

"Veemon!" The others cried rushing to his side.

"Gatomon..." Patamon was fearful for what was happening to their friend. He had to try and stop her too. His tiny paws clenched into fists and he flew forward. The dark shadow pushed him back albeit he cringed, fighting against it. "Boom Bubble Pa!"

"Patamon, give it up!" Armadillomon said.

"I...I have to try," Patamon managed. "She's my friend. Kari wouldn't want her to fall back into her old self, there's something wrong. Gatomon stop!" He cringed as DarkTyrranomon's data vanished into nothingness like Chuumon's had a few moments ago.

Patamon was relieved when the dark shadow around Gatomon disappeared, although he collapsed from the strength used to fight off the darkness. Forcing himself back on his feet, he looked at her. "Gatomon?"

Gatomon looked at Patamon. "I did what I had to do."

Patamon shook his head. "This isn't you."

Gatomon smiled. "You're wrong. It is me. It always has been. A part of him will always be inside me, Patamon. I just held back. But they deserve it, they all deserve to die!"

Veemon stood up and the others looked at her.

"Gatomon..." Hawkmon said, looking concerned as well.

Veemon frowned. "No matter how much he deserved it, he hadn't even attacked us. That wasn't the right thing to do Gatomon, no matter how right it seemed."

Gatomon looked at him, before walking away. "I don't need to offer any justifications. We have to fend for ourselves. Sure, the others have gone to get Kari and our partners but seeing this condition, even they'll throw in the towel. No offence guys, but we need to fend for ourselves or we'll end up like Chuumon."

"That's not true!" Wormmon said. "Ken and the others will come."

Gatomon scoffed. "Then keep hoping. I'm sick of hoping something will go right for once." She didn't say another word after that. She ran, hoping to get as far away from them as she possibly could. She was sick of it. Friendship, hope, light, everything.

_I'm so sorry Wizardmon. Your sacrifice won't be in vain though, I'll keep fighting for the side of justice but I'll fight my way this time. I love Kari, but it seems our partnership will be short-lived. She'll react the same way the others will. _


End file.
